You Look Good
by RainbowFiction
Summary: One-Shot. WayHaught. Nicole and Doc come by the Homestead so Doc can teach Nicole some extra gun-slinging skills. Waverly and Wynonna watch from afar and not only are they impressed, but turned on by their sexy heroes showing off. Doc gives Nicole one piece of advice so useful, she applies it to the bedroom when Waverly seduces her.


**You Look Good**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show or comic Wynonna Earp, only this story I've written them in._

 _This is my first fanfic, so say what you want. I prefer you not be gentle, so I can improve._

 _Enjoy._

Revenants, witches, possessions, curses and BBD assholes are such a norm in Purgatory that quiet boring days are as rare as Wynonna completing a mission sober. When those days do come along, Wynonna and the supernatural gang take full advantage. Winter is finally over. Fierce ice melting away to green pastures and soothing breezes. The warm sun high above the mountains, it's rays reaching over the Homestead. All is quiet and peaceful until Jack Daniels strolls out on the porch.

"Urgh! It's getting hot as Dolls' lizard balls.", Wynonna refills her glass and drowns half of it.

"You would know.", Waverly quips as she walks out next to Wynonna. The heir side glances at her sister. Waverly catches Wynonna's expression, "Wh-wouldn't you?"

"Psh! No.", Wynonna hastily responds and downs the rest of her glass before refilling it. Waverly notices the bottle is already half gone and it was barely eleven in the morning.

"Hey, wasn't that the brand new bottle Doc peace offered last night?", Waverly asks. Wynonna freezes mid-chug and pivots away from Waverly's peering eyes.

"Mmm, nope.", she hides the bottle behind her back. "Thiiiis-this is from…", she tries leaning away from her sister, but Waverly quickly steals the bottle and knowingly narrows her eyes at her sister. "...my not-so-secret-under-the-sink stash. Want some?"

Waverly rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the side. Wynonna's composure only lasts a few seconds.

"Okay fine. It's from my secret stash at the station."

"Wynonna!"

"Yeah, okay, shut up.", Wynonna snags the bottle back and pours herself another drink. Waverly shakes her head and crosses her arms. She looks out to the landscape.

"By the way the carton of _expired creamer_ at the station isn't fooling anyone.", Waverly smirks.

"God, your woman is such a narc!", Wynonna playfully nudges her sister.

"It was _actually_ Jeremy.", Waverly takes the glass from Wynonna and sips it.

"Wh-aww, come on!", Wynonna shakes her head. "And here I thought I was being a good corruptive influence on him." Waverly nudges her back and turns to the sound of a shotty engine.

"What are ya' gonna do?", Wynonna drinks a shot straight from the bottle.

"How 'bout Doc?", Waverly smiles at Wynonna who abruptly begins coughing. Her sister quickly reaches over and repeatedly smacks her back. "Whoa, don't choke on Daniels."

"Not since high school.", Wynonna croaks out. "Did you say Doc?"

Just then, a car honks out in the driveway. The Earp sisters walk down the porch steps to greet their visitors. Good ol' Doc Holliday climbs out and tips his hat to Wynonna.

"What are you-hey!", Wynonna is interrupted as Waverly hands over the empty glass and giddily pushes past her running down the dirt path to her girlfriend who gets out of the passenger seat. Nicole lights up as her love jumps into her arms and lands a deep kiss on her lips. Doc smiles warmly at them and clears his throat as he cautiously approaches a buzzed woman with a big gun and half a bottle of whiskey.

"Now I do believe, Miss Earp, that that is the bottle I so graciously gifted you yesterday.", Doc says in his gruffly smooth voice. He slowly takes his hat off and sauvely takes the bottle from Wynonna and takes a drink.

"I don't remember calling in a house visit.", Wynonna says, holding out her glass. Doc pours her a drink. "Or did Dolls send you to lure me to BBD for tedious crap?"

"Our fearless dick is out on recon with our scientist.", Doc takes another swig.

"Recon?"

"Something about finding a proper gift for Jeremy's gentleman caller for their...um monthiversary?"

Wynonna nods and laughs to herself. "So what are you and Nicole doing here?"

"Didn't Waverly tell you?", Doc asks.

"Tellll meee…?"

Doc clears his throat and turns to the lovebirds who approach them.

"Hey, Wynonna. Drinking before noon as usual?", Nicole greets.

"Fear for your life if I'm not.", Wynonna quips. She raises her glass but sees it's empty. She grabs the bottle from Doc and swaps it with the glass. "So, is there a party I'm not aware of? You girls still owe me nachos." Everyone looks to Waverly who slightly shrinks and pleadingly smiles.

"I-uh-", Waverly lightly smack Wynonna on the arm. "I told you last night remember? That they were coming over."

"You most certainly did not."

"Sure I did, silly!"

"I'd remember if you told me a cop and a cowboy were coming to the Homestead." Nicole holds in a laugh as they all look to Wynonna. "Okay, maybe I'd remember half of anything that you said." Wynonna looks down at the bottle and hands it back to Doc.

"Anyway, Nicole and Doc asked me if they could come over so Doc could teach Officer _Haught_ some new shooting skills out in the field.", explains Waverly.

"And in return I'd help update Doc's fighting moves so he'll stop looking like a boxer from the 1800s.", adds Nicole.

"May I remind you, that I was the one who epically knocked out one large Xavier Dolls.", Doc responds with his head held high.

"Oh chill, One-Punch man. Dolls told me about his ninja magic that tricked people into thinking he died.", Wynonna smirks at Doc. He clears his throat as he adjusts his hat back on his head.

"Do we have your blessing or not?", Doc asks.

"Yeah, you gunslinging kids have fun.", says Wynonna.

"Would you like to join us?", he asks.

"Nope. Peacemaker deserves a break as do I.", Wynonna turns back to the house.

"I'd love to learn some new tricks! That way I can be more helpful on missions.", Waverly beams at Doc.

"Oh, well, I'd be happy to-"

Without a word, Wynonna immediately turns back, snatches the bottle of whiskey from Doc, hooks her arm around Waverly's and marches her back towards the house.

"Urgh, Wynonna!", Waverly complains.

"Scream if there's a revenant.", Wynonna calls out right before dragging her baby sister back in the house. Doc smiles and Nicole laughs as she waves bye to her girlfriend.

"Bye, babe!", Nicole calls out.

"Well then, shall we, Officer Haught?", Doc takes out both his revolvers and cocks them.

"Off-duty, Doc. You can call me Nicole.", she says as she adjust her gun belt.

"Yes, ma'am." They walk off to the wide field behind the barn. Nicole looks over her shoulder to Waverly's bedroom window and sees her love flashing a sexy smile.

Waverly types something on her phone and a _ding ding_ comes from Nicole's back pocket. She reaches for her phone and pulls up her girlfriend's text.

 **"Hey Cutie! Come up later? I'll show** **you some new tricks. xoxo"**

Nicole bites her lower lip and quickly sends a reply. Waverly looks down at her phone and reads the text.

 **"I'll definitely be cumming. And so** **will you. ;)"**

Waverly shudders in arousing excitement as she watches Nicole catch up to Doc. Waverly can't help but keep her loving gaze on her beautiful girlfriend. She opens her window feeling the gentle cool breeze on her bare arms and shoulders. She slowly closes her eyes and a smile grows across her face as she leans on the windowsill. As the breeze flows over her soft skin, she begins to imagine Nicole's gentle yet strong hands aimlessly caressing her body. A warm tingling sensation pulls Waverly deeper into her stupor until…

"Waverly! Didn't Jeremy hot-wire us free cable?", Wynonna yells out from downstairs.

"Shitty fudgenuggets.", sighs Waverly. Suddenly remembering she's not home alone. Gunfire sounds off in the distance. She turns back to the window and sees Doc showing off to Nicole. An idea comes to Waverly's witty mind.

"Waves?!"

"Urgh, this season of Next Top Model is crap! You're not missing anything!", Waverly calls out as she walks out of her bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know if I can't watch it?", Wynonna says. She aggressively pushes random buttons on the remote. "Besides, with the buzz I have it'll be pretty good."

Waverly comes into the living room and takes the remote from her sister. She pushes a couple buttons, navigating the tv menu and supermodels magically appear on the dusty screen.

"Isn't there better stuff to do? Ooorr better yet... _someone_ to do?", Waverly playfully suggests. Wynonna looks at her in surprised confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You know…", Waverly smiles innocently. Wynonna waits for her explanation. "Things have sorta died down the past couple days, literally. Who knows when the next revenant or body-snatching sadistic vampire demon shows up. We should...all take advantage."

Wynonna narrows her eyes at her baby sister. More gunfire is heard in the distance. Her eyes suddenly widen and her jaw drops.

"You're trying to get me out of the house so you and your amazonian redhead can do the deed.", she reaches out and pinches Waverly on the arm.

"Hey!"

"God, I'm so proud of you.", Wynonna smiles at Waverly. "Fine. You're lucky I'm getting lucky too. Otherwise, no way _WayHaught_ is gettin some if I can't."

"WayHaught?"

"Jeremy."

"Right."

"Gotta love that sweet genius weirdo."

Cheers come from outside. The Earp sisters look at each other in confusion and head upstairs to get a better view of their sexy gunslingers.

The two of them crowd the open window and see Nicole and Doc loading their guns. They both raise them, steadily aiming out towards a group of thin trees marked with carved Xs and after a few seconds they begin rapid fire. Suddenly Doc and Nicole both draw their second guns and begin moving around each other continuing their rapid fire like a choreographed dance. Waverly gasps, impressed yet scared for their safety.

"Shit. Doc is one hell of a teacher.", Wynonna says.

"Or my girlfriend is just that awesome...in more ways that one.", Waverly challenges. Wynonna gags, "Yeah I've heard the moans. Let's not go there." Waverly blushes in embarrassment. They both turn back to Doc and Nicole.

Smoke wafts up from the trees as Nicole and Doc maneuver around each other. Each shot made with purpose and precision as they both shoot on target. They empty their barrels and triumphantly high five each other.

"Well done Miss…", Nicole raises an eyebrow at Doc. "Nicole. You are a mighty fine sharpshooter. Certainly in league with one Wyatt Earp and his fiery heir. Not much else I can teach you in the context of speed and sharp eye. But I do enjoy this amicable rivalry."

"What about your league?", Nicole asks.

"Now my dear, a skillset of my caliber takes many many years.", Doc swiftly reloads his guns and without looking he bullseyes a tree within a few seconds before expertly spinning them then holstering them. He smirks and tips his hat at an awestruck Nicole.

"Can you teach me _that_?", Nicole's mouth hangs open.

"Like I said, years.", Doc turns away and catches the Earp sisters watching them intently. He notices Waverly doe eyed and smiling at Nicole. Doc smiles to himself and suddenly has a change of heart. He turns back to Nicole who finishes up reloading her guns. "I suppose I can teach you how to fancifully draw and holster your weapon."

"Really?", Nicole asks, surprised.

"A trick many a gun fighter used to woo fair ladies, myself included.", Doc winks at Nicole who smiles back. "Best to start unloaded. Too beautiful a day to contend with the wrath of an Earp."

Nicole pulls out her magazines and stashes them in her back pocket. Doc unholsters one of his revolvers and holds it up to Nicole to show how to handle it, then spins his gun a few times. Nicole draws her gun and begins trying to spin it. She's a little wobbly at first, but manages a few rotations.

"Now remember, it's all about a balanced and strong hand. Keep your fingers nimble and steady.", says as he spins his gun slightly slower for Nicole to see.

"Ah ha, my fingers have always been nimble.", Nicole jokes, but yelps when her gun rotates off balance and flies out of her hand. Doc smirks at her. "IIII-the wind blew it out of my hand."

"Ya know, there can be times in a gunfight where you are not able to have a full grip. One must be able to handle their weapon in various positions and shoot the wings off a fly.

"What do you mean? Like when someone is trying to take it from you? I can handle that."

As though Doc's hand was whipped by a jockey, his hand snaps his second revolver out, spins it, let's his hand fall away, grabs it upside down with his pinkie on the trigger and shoots the same tree twice in the exact same spot. It happened in a matter of seconds. Nicole gawks in disbelief. Doc casually smiles as he reholsters his gun and tips his hat to Nicole.

"Whoa."

"I know.", he winks.

Nicole picks up her gun, takes a deep breath and tries again. Time she manages three full rotations before the gun wobbles again.

"Don't simply focus on moving the weapon. Feel it. Feel its weight caressing your finger. Follow its rhythm and keep it steady.", Doc shows Nicole again who mirrors his exact movements and takes his advice to heart. "Think of your gun as a free spirit whom you cannot control, but can guide. Sometimes it'll guide you. The better you know your weapon, the more it becomes a part of you."

Nicole continues to mirror his movements and he gradually moves his faster and faster. She matches him, eyes focused, hand steady, finger nimble. They keep speeding up and Nicole grows in excitement. Doc smiles at her, feeling pride in his pupil.

"Shall we go another round? It's quite fun.", Doc asks. Nicole pulls out her magazines and reloads her guns.

"How 'bout another round of something else?", a flirtatious voice comes from nearby.

"Are you speaking of libation or forniction?", Doc slowly turns around and sees Wynonna sauntering up to them.

"Oh God, please don't answer that in front of me.", Nicole awkwardly looks down. Doc and Wynonna smile at her. The heir just loves making her sister's girlfriend squirm.

"Hey, Cherry, someone's inside waiting for ya'. I've got an appointment with the doc.", she nods towards the barn. Nicole shakes her head at them and quickly makes her way to the house. Doc adjusts his hat and smiles flirtatiously at Wynonna who sways her hips up to him.

"You've yet to answer my question."

"What do you prescribe, _Doc_?", she coyly smiles and pulls out another bottle of whiskey.

"Heavy doses of both.", he leans down and kisses her deeply. They both casually walk to the barn hand in hand.

Nicole walks into the silent house. She looks around expecting her girlfriend to pop out with a perky greeting as she does, but her love is nowhere in sight.

"Waverly?", she calls out. She peeks into the kitchen and living room, no signs of her. She starts down the hall and hears a faint creak upstairs. "Waves?", she calls up the stairs. Still nothing. She takes a quick peek down the hall before slowly climbing the stairs.

"Baby, knock twice if you're being kidnapped.", she quietly unbuttons her holster.

No response.

"Knock twice if you're _not_ being kidnapped.", she corrects herself. Two quick knocks come from Waverly's bedroom. Nicole giggles and rushes up the remaining steps to her bedroom. She knocks softly before pushing the door open.

"Waaaves? Good job on getting Wynonna and Doc out of-hoooly-", Nicole freezes in aroused shock. Waverly is wearing navy blue laced lingerie and is sexily lounging on her little couch by her bed. She innocently twirls her hair and mischievously smiles at Nicole.

"Hey, Cutie.", she greets. Nicole visibly gulps as she fumbles the door closed behind her.

"H-heeey, y-uh you.", Nicole stutters, heart rate rising. Waverly giggles and bites her lip.

"Any new tricks to show me?"

"Umm..."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours.", Waverly arches her back to display the ladies. She takes one finger and traces a slow line from her jaw down to the edge of her bra. Nicole's breathing quickens as she licks her lips.

"Yeah, of course.", Nicole breathes. She shakes her head and unloads her gun to show her enticing lover her new gun handling skill. "Doc, um, showed me, uh, how to do this.", Nicole draws her gun and spins it forwards and backwards with confidence. Waverly sits up and watches in awe as her cop girlfriend shows off.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you do that?", Waverly says.

"Baby, I barely learned this like ten minutes ago.", Nicole smiles at her in confusion.

"Yeeaah, but I mean...mmm", Waverly slowly stands up. One hand caressing her neck and chest while the other caresses her toned stomach. Nicole clears her throat, her strayed focus causing her slow down her gun. "You look sooo good when your badass self shows what you can do. The way you handle yourself in a fight.", she slowly sashays closer to Nicole who nearly drops her gun. "The way you handle _me_ …", Waverly whispers into her girlfriend's ear. Nicole closes her eyes and shudders as she leans her head towards the angel next to her.

Suddenly Nicole remembers Doc's advice. _Feel it. Feel its weight caressing your finger. Follow its rhythm and keep it steady._ A thought comes to Nicole's aroused mind. She takes a deep breath to gather her senses and opens her eyes. Waverly slides her arms around Nicole's waist and stands in front of her. She leans in close, centimeters from her love's lips.

"Now it's my turn to show you my trick.", Waverly whispers.

"Not just yet.", Nicole looks down into her eyes and quickly holsters her gun. She slowly closes the gap between them. They share a slow kiss, their soft lips lightly touching each other. Nicole waits for the right moment to pounce. Waverly glides her hands from Nicole's gun belt up her ribs, purposely grazing the sides of her breasts all the way up wrapping around her neck pulling Nicole closer. In turn, using only her fingertips, Nicole draws lazy circles up her angel's goose pimpled skin from her thighs up to her shoulders then rounding along her strong arms. Once Nicole reaches Waverly's wrists, she gently grabs them and moves her lips to her girlfriend's ear.

"I still have one more trick to show you.", she whispers. Waverly giggles. In one swift motion, Nicole spins Waverly with one hand so her back is pressed against her and holds her in place with an arm across her waist. Then with the other hand she immediately unbuckles her gun belt and let's it drop to the floor.

"I can't wait to see it.", Waverly gasps out. Her breathing becomes as fast as her rising heart rate. Her hands raise up and reach behind her into Nicole's red hair, massaging her head. Meanwhile, Nicole lays gentle kisses on her woman's neck as she places a firm grip on her waist, pulling them against herself as she slowly grinds into her, making Waverly let out a low moan. Her long bare legs become restless as her left calf rubs against Nicole's jeans. Her grip in her sexy redhead's hair tightens as she leans her head back, exposing her neck even more for the taking. Nicole hugs Waverly as she goes from kissing to nibbling on just the right spot causing Waverly to grind into Nicole's crotch faster. Nicole almost loses her composure, but maintains her dominance.

"You know what they say, save a horse, ride a cowgirl.", Nicole says into Waverly's ear.

"Aren't I technically the cowgirl?", Waverly giggles as she turns around.

"In that case, how's 'bout you ride me?", she says in her sexily confident voice that turns Waverly on even more. That bold tone that Nicole always uses when she sees something she wants and goes after it.

"Yes, Officer _Haught_.", Waverly moans. Without another word, she begins undressing her badass cop. Nicole kicks off her shoes while Waverly makes fast work of the jean's button and zipper. Nicole pushes them down her fit thighs as Waverly immediately begins undoing the buttons on the form fitting flannel. She makes it about halfway when the redhead loses patience and pulls it over her head instead. Waverly leans back to take in the sight of her fearless protector wearing simple yet sexy solid black lingerie. Like magnets, they snap back together, arms wrapping around each other, lips and tongues dueling. Their hands moving every which way, wanting to touch every inch of each other's hot skin, nails nearly leaving scratch marks behind. Their moans gradually become louder. Nicole mentally debates whether to take her woman on the couch or bed first. Too many lustful images of what she's wanting to do to Waverly flash across her mind, making it difficult to make a decision. Sexual frustration gets the better of Nicole and decides to go on instinct. Nicole mentally counts down, " _3...2...1...now."_

Nicole gently pushes Waverly towards the couch, keeping their lips intact. Once they're about a foot away from the little blue couch, Nicole turns Waverly around again. She places one hand posessively on one of Waverly's breasts while the other hand slides up her thigh in between her legs, putting pressure on Waverly's throbbing clit.

"Saddle up, baby.", Nicole erotically whispers in Waverly's ear. The brunette feels her thong quickly grow wet. The redhead bites her lip as she feels it on her fingers. Nicole places a hand on Waverly's shoulder and softly pushes down so that Waverly is leaning forward onto the armrest. Waverly arches her back and pushes her butt harder against Nicole's crotch. Both women moan at the sensation. Nicole leans forward and begins a trail of delicate kisses from the back her angel's neck down her smooth back all the while placing slight circular pressure on her clit. The pleasure causes Waverly's shoulder blades to flex out and her skin to develop major goosebumps everywhere. Nicole's other hand begins to tenderly massage her love's breasts, every so often giving a light pinch on the hardened nipples. Waverly grabs a tight handful of throw blanket that's resting on the couch.

"Oh god, Nicole.", Waverly moans out. She grinds against her girlfriend's hand and crotch faster. Nicole pays close attention to the speed and rhythm of Waverly's movements, memorizing it. Once she has it, her slick fingers push the narrow strip of fabric aside and slips in her two middle fingers as deep as they can go and holds them there. Waverly calls out in pleasure, causing Nicole to feel wetness spread between her own legs. She slightly pulls her fingers halfway out and using her hips, she nudges the brunette to continue her grinding. Waverly gets the hint and restarts her rhythm. The redhead holds her position as Waverly rides her fingers, allowing the moaning cowgirl to control the speed.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. Ride me, baby.", Nicole whispers as she continues with her feathery kisses. Her other hand begins to wander. Gingerly running her nails down Waverly's stomach, around her ribcage and up her arched back then down her arm, feeling the raised goosebumps along the way. Then her hand drops down to Waverly's restless leg and up to her butt where Nicole takes a possessive firm grip and wraps her hand around the string of the thong, pulling at it. Waverly then moves her hips faster and bucks them harder, trying to make her love's fingers hit a particular spot. Nicole smiles when she catches it, paying extra close attention to Waverly's body movements without having to look at her facial expressions.

Once Nicole begins feeling Waverly's inner walls convulse, she wraps her free arm around her girlfriend's waist to bring her movements to a slow stop.

"No, please don't stop!", Waverly pleads. Nicole silently laughs to herself. Then, without pulling out, Nicole skillfully steps around Waverly and sits on the couch. With her free hand she slides the thong down, tosses it aside then places her hand on Waverly's waist and carefully brings her down so she's straddling her legs. Right before Waverly sits on her love's lap, Nicole curls her fingers making the tips hit Waverly's favorite spot as she comes down. Nicole gently pulls her fingers forward and slightly upwards, making Waverly squint her eyes shut as she squeezes on Nicole's fingers.

"Fuck!", Waverly loudly moans out. Nicole sits up, makes quick work of Waverly's bra. Waverly with impatient fluster, whips it off her arms and throws it aimlessly behind her. Nicole then digs her free hand into her angel's hair and tugs her head back so she can attack her chest and neck with ravenous kisses all over the soft glistening skin. Meanwhile, Waverly, with difficult concentration, reaches behind Nicole to unclasp her bra which gets thrown within seconds.

"You're so beautiful.", Nicole says as she devours her angel's breasts. Kissing and sucking on the hard nipples the exact way that drives Waverly crazy. This makes the brunette begin bucking and grinding on Nicole's curled fingers faster. Finally receiving the intense pleasure she was seeking when they were standing up.

"I'm almost there, don't stop!", Waverly moans out as she aimlessly caresses and grips Nicole's strong sexy body.

"Ride me, Waves!", Nicole responds as she tugs Waverly's head down to kiss her passionately. Waverly's arms wrap around her girlfriend for dear life as she nears climax.

Waverly's inner walls convulse faster and tighter around Nicole's nimble fingers, cueing Nicole to intensify the sensations. She releases Waverly's luscious locks and wraps her arm around her bucking cowgirl to keep her stable as she adds a third finger inside and uses her thumb to rub against her pulsating clit. She returns the rest of her attention to Waverly's breasts, now covered with light love marks. The numerous pleasure points make Waverly's eyes roll back as the sensation peaks and explodes all across her body. Every muscle flexes and tenses up as her orgasm flies higher and higher. Nicole looks up at the euphoria on her angel's face as she screams out in intense pleasure. Nicole maintains the rhythm to prolong the orgasm. Waverly's body begins to shake as her muscles relax one by one, she leans forward onto Nicole's shoulders.

After a few moments the ragged breathing from both women finally slows down as Nicole gradually stops her movements and slides her cum soaked fingers out and licks them clean.

"Mmm...I love the taste of _my_ Waverly.", Nicole lovingly whispers. Waverly smiles then kisses her love on the forehead, cheek then soft lips. Kisses as soft and gentle as fluffy clouds.

"Th-that's some trick...you got there...", Waverly giggles. They lean their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes feeling high on love and happiness.

"Only the best for you, Waves."

"Hmm, I hope so.", they laugh and share another deep kiss.

They sit there on the little blue couch in comfortable silence. Feeling each other's presence, not just physically with their bodies cuddled together, but with their whole being. Being completely present in the moment with each other. Waverly nuzzles Nicole's neck, taking in the scent of vanilla dipped donuts. Nicole rests her forehead on Waverly's chest, feeling her heartbeat. Moment like these are their favorite. Everything is calm, but exciting at the same time. Everything is quiet, but loud at the same time… then abruptly, something is literally loud.

Both Nicole and Waverly open their eyes at the same time when their serenity is broken by a loud noise coming through the open window. They both sit up and look towards the window.

"Is-is that…?", Waverly trails off, trying to place the sound.

"Please tell me they're just fighting.", Nicole interjects.

The noise gets louder and both women's eyes grow wide, jaws dropping as they finally make out the source of the noise. The sound of carnal moans coming from inside the barn, so loud, they can hear it as clear as day.

"Don't think so.", Waverly shakes her head.

"Oh-oh god!", Nicole laughs in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go-"

"Yes! Please!"

With wobbly legs, Waverly climbs off Nicole and quickly walks across the room to close the window. She looks out to the barn, shaking her head with a knowing smile.

"Well it not like she hasn't hear-", Waverly stops mid-sentence when she turns back to Nicole. Her sexy cop has gotten comfortable on Waverly's bed. Her black panties are off and in her hands. She's smirking and biting her bottom lip at Waverly as she flings her panties at a jaw dropped Waverly. The brunette fumbles at first but catches them.

"Sorry. You just look so good, my panties just flew off.", they giggle at the corny joke.

"And you look so good, I can just… _eat you up._ ", Waverly licks her lips as her eyes gaze over Nicole from head to toe.

"So why don't you?", Nicole challenges as she enticingly opens her legs. Waverly saunters over to the foot of her bed, lustful hunger in her eyes.

Nicole sits up and leans her elbows onto her knees. Seductively smiling at Waverly who takes her time getting on the bed. She takes a couple steps on her knees then leans forward to meet Nicole's lips. Waverly places her hands on top of Nicole's and pushes her legs a little farther apart then takes a couple more steps forward so that Nicole slowly lays down. Nicole softly moans as she feels the heat and softness of her girlfriend's angelic body laying on top of her own. Feeling each other's bare skin all over is enough to make them both wet. Nicole wraps her legs around Waverly who begins a slow grind against Nicole's pelvis. They both moan at the faint feeling of each others' tingling clits. Waverly kisses her way to her love's neck, nibbling on her pulse. The redhead moans louder as she caresses her girlfriend's butt with one hand and breasts with the other. Her breathing immediately becomes ragged when Waverly shifts over to slip her thigh in between Nicole's legs and grinds it against her with fierce purpose, biting down on her neck at the same time. Nicole slams her eyes shut, her back arches up and she firmly grips Waverly's hips, pulling her even closer.

"Fuck, Waves!", Nicole moans out.

After a while, Waverly feels Nicole's wetness drip down her thigh. Satisfied with how aroused Nicole is, Waverly then starts a trail of loving kisses and light nibbling from Nicole's next down to her breasts. She takes her time sucking and circling her tongue on the aroused nipples. Each one getting its deserved turn. Then she continues her journey down Nicole's toned abs, over her navel and slows down at her pelvis. Nicole gasps as cold air hits her center when Waverly's thigh moves away. She tangles her hands into the brunette's hair, longingly tugging her head down closer to where she wants it. Needs it. Waverly listens and takes hold of her girlfriend's legs, placing them over her shoulders as she starts sensually ravaging her, making her writhe in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, right there, baby!", Nicole cries out as she has a difficult time keeping her body still from the intense bliss spreading all over. Waverly firmly places one arm across the redhead's stomach to try to hold her lower body steady. Her other hand slithers up to Nicole's breasts, caressing and massaging each one.

With every jolt, shift, and buck, Waverly stays latched on. She circles her tongue around her love's clit then occasionally flicks it and gently sucks on it which drives her love wild. Her moaning gradually turns to light screams as Waverly then goes lower and laps up all the precum, moaning to herself at the taste and sound of her sexy protector. The angel's hand moves from Nicole's breasts down to her pulsating clit and uses her two middle fingers to rub circles around it. The added stimulation drives Nicole to cry out in pleasure and arch her back up off the bed. Her hands fly up into the various decor pillows, Waverly keeps on the bed. One of them goes flying at the opposite wall. Nicole runs her hands through her hair and in between pillows, having less and less control of her own body.

Waverly then uses the tip of her tongue to spell out "I love you" before repeatedly thrusting into Nicole's entrance. She quickens her pace on the trembling clit and adds a bit more pressure while her tongue keeps its movements unpredictable. Going from thrusting to circling to licking from top to bottom. Each move leading Nicole closer to heavenly climax.

"Oh god, I'm almost there!", Nicole yells. Her body becoming even more erratic. Waverly smiles to herself and initiates her finishing move.

"Come for me, baby.", Waverly commands. Maintaining a firm hold across Nicole's waist, her two fingers move inside hitting just the right spot. She then works her magic tongue on the now pulsating clit. Within a few moments Nicole can no longer hang on.

"Aahh, Waverly!", Nicole screams out in explosive pleasure as her orgasm suddenly erupts. Waverly promptly moves up and amorously kisses Nicole while adding a third finger inside and curling them as she thrusts rapidly to prolong the raging orgasm. She uses her body weight to try to restrain Nicole's uncontrollably convulsing body. Nicole's climax is so fervent, she feels fireworks all throughout her body. She clings to her angel's body for dear life just as she did on the couch earlier.

Waverly maneuvers her arms underneath Nicole and rolls her and herself to their sides so she can hug her close to allow Nicole to comfortably come down from her out of body orgasm. Her heavy breathing steadily slows down and she touches her forehead to Waverly's who smiles and patiently waits for her girlfriend to come back to her senses.

After what seems like a few minutes, Nicole lazily flutters her eyes open. Waverly giggles at the effort.

"Hey.", Waverly eskimo kisses her love. "Welcome back."

"Hmm?", Nicole mumbles. She finally manages to fully open her eyes and sees a gorgeous face smiling wide at her. A goofy smile spreads on her own face.

"Soooo, how was it?", she asks.

"Mmm, it's nice.", Nicole whispers.

"Just nice?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I mean…", Nicole takes a deep breath to compose herself more. "The orgasm was heavenly. I meant it's nice waking up to an angel in my arms." Nicole pulls Waverly closer who smiles even bigger. The amount of love and happiness inside Waverly nearly spills over from her eyes. Nicole notices and blinks to clear her vision.

"Waves? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just…I love you.", Waverly whispers. Nicole laughs to herself and closes her eyes.

"Oh yeah? I love you too.", Nicole kisses her angel once more then dozes off.

Waverly reaches for a light cool blanket and pulls it over them. They cuddle close together and blissfully fall asleep.

Goodnight.


End file.
